


Love At First Sight

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Drabble, F/F, Healers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: One way to shut off a kill command.





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



Someone was still pacing around her. An enemy? Someone waiting to finish her off? How many of her comrades had been killed in the battle? 

Touch ghosted over her arm, and she grabbed the wrist, her mind whirling with the face of an enemy—but it was no enemy machine, but a medic droid; green eyes widened with temporary surprise of having been aggressively lurched forward. Their gazes met, and the war machine let go. 

“The kill command has been spontaneously terminated,” the droid announced to someone. 

“Strange,” came the reply. “I’ve been trying to shut it off for days.”


End file.
